Once Upon A Star
by Kandakicksass
Summary: "You wished on a star and stole my boyfriend?" After Kurt is very creatively stolen by Karofsky, Blaine becomes determined to get him back, even if that means losing the other half of his heart to someone unexpected to do it. Klainofsky. Threesome.


**Written because everyone seems to think that the Gleeverse is a magical place where Kurt is a magic half-animal or a fairy and wishes come true. Well, maybe just the wishes. Also, the poll has spoken! Klainofsky!**

It had been a totally normal Monday for about five minutes, and then things got really weird. Blaine Anderson hadn't expected to wake up almost a year before he'd last fallen asleep in a dorm room he hadn't seen in months, and he definitely hadn't expected the lack of similarly confused students. He'd asked around and apparently he was the only one who remembered that it certainly wasn't September.

He was also the only one who remembered Kurt Hummel.

Blaine remembered him well, and fondly. It went on for a week spent in a state somewhat like being in a dream, and at the end of it he'd concluded that it hadn't been just a dream. He remembered Kurt, and he remembered certain assignments so he knew that he'd really done them before, more proof that he'd not just had a really long, really strange dream. He knew it had happened and he missed his old life. He'd of course missed Dalton Academy as well, but now that he was back, he felt a sort of longing for McKinley, and for Kurt himself.

Kurt.

His everything, the precious senior who had his heart and his soul and being without him was like a kick to gut after being used to spending every day at his side. He knew he hadn't dreamed Kurt. He'd seen him since, online at least, in the video he used to adore for the McKinley High Cheerios, the performance of "Four Minutes". He'd watched it what must have been a million times in the week since he'd woken up in the past week just to assure himself that his subconscious hadn't made up his beloved boyfriend, because he knew the exact date that Kurt had come to spy on them, and Kurt... hadn't showed.

After a month, Blaine became determined to see him again, and he'd begun hanging out at the Lima Bean more than usual, obsessively waiting for him. He'd learned before that Kurt had been going to this cafe since junior high, and he was there constantly. He'd waited for a week and a half before he'd heard a jingle and laughter that made his heart swell.

"I know, and I'm disgusted," Kurt complained, his voice so familiar that Blaine felt like a weight had been lifted from him. "I was literally standing there in shock, and Mercedes was screaming at the top of her lungs... ridiculous."

"Not that ridiculous," he heard and went still. He knew that voice.

David Karofsky walked in beside the love of his life, dressed in a coat that suited him instead of that tacky letterman's jacket and a well-fitting pair of jeans. "Oh, it was ridiculous," Kurt argued. "And you know it. Don't blow this chance by disagreeing with me."

He heard Karofsky laugh- a booming laugh Blaine hadn't found pleasant once in his life, but Kurt's eyes warmed. "I spent a month convincing you to give me another chance. You wouldn't throw me out just because I disagreed with you once." Kurt rolled his eyes, his cheeks pink.

"You never got a first chance," he muttered, but Dave just grinned and threw an arm over his shoulders.

Blaine watched in disbelief and not a little horror as Kurt's cheeks flamed, but he made no move to shift away. He felt something stir inside of him- anger, and jealousy- and stood with a determined expression.

"Kurt?"

His gorgeous boyfriend turned his head, golden brown hair framing his face, and smiled at him amiably. "Hello. Do I know you?" Blaine felt very, very cold, but held out his hand and forced a smile to his face.

"Um... yes. I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm the lead singer for the-"

"The Warblers!" Kurt finished, his eyes lighting up. "I've heard of you before." He blushed and caught up to himself. "I'm sorry. I'm actually part of the McKinley High glee club, New Directions, and I've been doing a bit of research on the competition. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He paused, his blush fading a bit. "Which you somehow already knew."

"Show choir, competition... same story as you," he offered as an explanation with the charming dapper smile he was so well-liked for.

Kurt's smile returned, full force. "Oh, of course! And this is Dave." He continued to grin at Blaine and didn't notice that David was giving the Warbler the darkest glare he'd ever received. That's when it hit him.

"What did you do, Karofsky?" he hissed at the taller jock, a horrible anger flooding through him. Kurt just blinked, shock clear in his eyes. The bully's- ex-bully's?- nostrils flared and he became absolutely sure the jock knew that this whole world wasn't what it should be.

"Something you're going to ruin," Karofsky snapped back, puffing up. "I'm on a date, Anderson. Back off."

"With my boyfriend?" he retorted, seething. "Somehow I find it hard to believe that this just some innocent date. What kind of hocus-pocus did you pull?"

"Hey!" Kurt cried, stepping in between them. "Stop! What are you talking about? I'm nobody's boyfriend!" But he glanced at Karofsky and his eyes added the 'yet' he didn't voice.

"You're more mine than his," Karofsky grunted, his eyes shooting daggers at Blaine and pulled Kurt just a bit closer like he'd heard what the boy had been thinking.

Kurt sighed like he dealt with this a lot and pushed Karofsky away calmly. "Dave." His voice was sure, not at all threatened and Blaine saw in horror that his eyes were warm, despite the boy's slight irritation. "I am no one's boyfriend, and no one's property. We'll work on the boyfriend thing later." Then he turned to Blaine, his eyes far less trusting - the same eyes that had watched him adoringly for so long in his memories. "And you... Blaine. I'm not quite sure what's going on, but you've succeeded in freaking me out. Please leave me alone."

Cool and collected as ever, he sidestepped Blaine and walked around him toward the counter. "Excuse me, could I have a soy vanilla latte? Yes, thank you." The counter girl said something else to him, which Blaine missed because the minute Kurt was looking away, Karofsky was in his face.

"I don't know what happened," he growled and he was so close that Blaine could feel his breath on his own face. "But I do know that it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. There will be other boys for you, Anderson. But Kurt... Kurt may be the only one for me. I'm not that attractive, or funny, or anything. It's a miracle I got him to give me a second chance. Don't be so selfish."

"I'm being selfish?" Blaine repeated in disbelief. "You stole him from me, like some time bandit!" A thought occurred to him and his breath caught, a mental image from the night before his life fell apart coming back to him—the most gorgeous white streak across the sky, and a wish he'd made himself. He blinked owlishly for a moment before he leaned in and hissed at him, "What did you do, make a wish on a star to ruin my life?" Shock was making him sound so unlike himself, so rude that he knew he'd regret it later, but for now he just glared at Karofsky, his hands itching to punch something. He wished he had his boxing gloves and a punching bag; he really did.

Karofsky's eyes widened and he backed up without saying anything, but Blaine got the message. "Oh... my..." Karofsky looked similarly freaked out, but his eyes betrayed wonder instead of horror. "You wished on a star and stole my boyfriend?"

"It wasn't intentional!" Karofsky snapped and pulled him aside, into a private-looking alcove. "Look. A couple months ago I was really upset because I saw you two together at some stupid bar, and I wished I could have another chance to make things right with Kurt. The next morning I woke up, and I'd gone back a year to before he met you and the only thing I could think to do was to tell my best friend off and apologize. I've spent the last month and a half begging for a chance to make it up to him."

"It seems more like you're trying to date him," Blaine forced out as calmly as he could. He'd flown off the handle before - he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd lost his cool like that - and he regretted it now, but it didn't mean he was thrilled about the situation; far from it. He felt like he wanted to cry, though he definitely wouldn't with Karofsky standing there.

Karofsky went pink and winced. "He may have realized I was in love with him before I'd wanted him to."

"So, what? He agreed to give it a try with his childhood bully?" Blaine realized he wasn't being very mature, taunting him, but he couldn't take the words back after he'd said them, no matter how very angry Karofsky looked.

"I know I made mistakes - lots of them, and I'm not proud of a thing I've done to Kurt. But I regret them, and I'm trying to make it up to him. Even though I'm freaking terrified of coming out, I'm always with him at school. I've taken at least three slushies for him in the past week! I know that I'll never be able to take back all the bruises I gave him, or all the times I've hurt him, but I apologized and I came out to him in words instead of kissing him and I want this to work so badly!" His words came out in a rush, passion and all of his fear at once.

Blaine wasn't sure whether he really wanted to hate Dave Karofsky or whether he wanted to pity him.

"No matter how well I know what it's like to be in love with Kurt," he began in a low voice. "Or how badly I feel for you... I will never forgive you." Without fear, he glared up at Karofsky, though he knew there were tears in his eyes that he would see. "I won't stop trying to get him back. I love him, too. I'm not going to give up so easily."

"Then may the better man win, lady boy," Karofsky agreed, his jaw tight, his eyes hard.

Blaine left quickly, pushing past Karofsky and tried not to cry until he reached his car.

* * *

><p>He spent a lot of time at The Lima Bean after that - nearly every afternoon. The minute Warbler practice ended he was out the door, David and Wes calling after him in concern but he didn't quite care about that. He knew he was out of it, knew that this obsession with Kurt was getting way out of hand. He just didn't care. He knew what mattered – Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and he would do <em>anything <em>to get him back.

"Are you stalking me?" When Blaine looked up, it was with a dead expression, but once he saw who was speaking, he covered it up quickly.

"No," he answered softly. "Hoping to see you, maybe. But not stalking." Kurt stared at him, his eyes unreadable for the first time that Blaine could remember.

"You've piqued my curiosity," he admitted in a strange voice and pulled out the chair across from him. "I don't get many stalkers around here." Weak as it was, it was a joke and Blaine was more than relieved to hear it. "But I'm only staying if you tell me what the _heck _is going on, because obviously you know Dave, and he won't tell me a thing." Kurt bit his lip.

"You don't like it when people keep things from you," he commented softly, trying to peer into Kurt's soul through those gorgeous glasz eyes and failing.

Kurt bit his lip, his expression guarded but entirely too curious for his own good. "Most people don't," he said instead of giving a real answer. "Look, Anderson—Blaine. Please. Just tell me what's going on. Dave's been really jumpy lately and something feels a bit off, and I'm not sure what's going on."

Blaine gave a tight laugh, running a hand through his hair, ungelled for lack of motivation and curly. "You won't believe me," he said quietly and Kurt exhaled loudly, his expression frustrated.

"Please, tell me," Kurt insisted and Blaine sighed, knowing he could refuse him nothing. "I don't care how insane it sounds - Dave told me it would be pretty unbelievable, too. I just want to know."

"I -" Blaine sighed and gave up. "Kurt... you and I... we've been dating." He paused to let that sink in, which left the brunette sincerely confused. "For... nearly half a year."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, giving Blaine that look that suggested he was certifiably insane. "I'm not _dating _anyone - I've never had a boyfriend! You were right about this sounding crazy... I'm starting to think you're definitely nuts."

"Kurt!" Blaine said sharply. "Please, just listen." Not that he'd been doing much speaking - still, he'd been waiting for Kurt to take in that piece of information, not tell him about how he'd lost his mind. "You don't remember this, and neither does anyone else, except Karofsky. He bullied you." Kurt leaned back from Blaine's intense gaze.

"You think I don't know that?" Kurt snapped, pushing his seat back and making to stand, but Blaine reached out and grabbed his wrist, desperate.

"He bullied you so much you _cried _in front of me," he threw out, his eyes wide and desperate. "You came to spy on us because the boys in New Directions told you that you should, because you'd belong with us, and because you were hurt, you did. Dave and Wes told you about the no harassment policy at Dalton, and you _cried_." Kurt's eyes, just as wide and just as honest as Blaine's, were filled with fear.

"Let me go," he whispered, tugging on his wrist.

"I know more about you than anyone else, Kurt!" he attempted, panicking. "Just give me a chance to prove it!" Kurt pulled on his wrist again and Blaine started speaking without thinking. "Your favorite musical is RENT."

Kurt pulled again.

"You tried cutting once in eighth grade and hated yourself for it for months. You have four moles on you - on your scalp, your right thigh, your arm, and your left shoulder blade. You had a crush on Finn your freshman year, and then he said horrible things to you in your basement, and you only really forgave him at your parents' wedding."

Blaine's eyes were frightfully intense and Kurt was getting more than uncomfortable; his body was shaking and when he spoke, he stuttered. "H-how do you know all that? Please, just -" He tugged again on his wrist, harder, and Blaine dug his nails into the soft, pale skin. "Let me go!"

"Since you came out to Mercedes, she's been your best friend," he continued, his voice low. "She supports you in everything, especially hating Rachel. When you were younger, your mother died and because of that, you stopped listening to Chopin, because it reminded you of her." Tears welled in Kurt's eyes. "You're afraid of being intimate, and you don't believe in God." Blaine looked up at him, his eyes begging. "Please, Kurt. Just sit down, and hear me out."

Kurt bit his lip, not speaking, and glanced down at the table where his coffee still sat. He looked like he was about to agree and sit, though he still had the demeanor of a rabbit ready to flee, when they both heard an angry voice from behind him.

"You'd better not be harassing Kurt again," Karofsky growled and Blaine immediately let go of his wrist. The bear of a teenage came up, wrapping a firm arm around his shoulders. "I swear, if you so much as talk to him again, Anderson -"

"It's okay, David," Kurt said softly, looking up at his bully-turned-savior with shining eyes. "It's all right." Blaine felt a sharp tug go through his chest and Kurt looked back at him, taking in the pained expression. "It's fine. Give me a second alone with him, and then we can go if you want." Dave looked unsure, but sighed and nodded. He smiled faintly and motioned for Dave to lean down. When he did, firmly tearing Blaine's heart into two identical pieces, he pressed a sweet kiss on the corner of Dave's mouth. "One second. Get your coffee and meet me outside." Dave nodded, kissing his cheek, and left them alone. Kurt's eyes turned back to the heartbroken Warbler.

"I promise," he whispered. "I'm not trying to screw things up. I'm trying to fix things." Kurt motioned for him to be silent and reached out, pulling his hand toward himself hesitantly. Blaine blinked in confusion, but understanding came to him when Kurt pulled a silver Sharpie out of his pocket. He normally didn't let people write on him... but this was Kurt. Beautiful, wonderful Kurt.

_419-555-0172_

Blaine would know that number anywhere, had it memorized. He would have called it before, but he didn't want to seem even creepier, and as Kurt pulled away he saw that it was a good thing he hadn't. "Call me," Kurt said quietly. "I don't know how you know all of that, but I want to, and I'm determined to find out." His eyes met Blaine's, full of confusion and just the slightest bit of fear.

"I will," he replied, his voice barely audible. Kurt nodded and took his coffee, leaving quickly to meet the jock standing outside with a nervous, worried expression.

* * *

><p>Dave dreamed about Kurt.<p>

He dreamed about him blushing, dreamed about him singing, dreamed about him on his knees with his pretty red lips wrapped around Dave's cock. He dreamed about fucking his mouth and choking him and soothing him later with kisses. Most of all, he dreamed about sliding into tight heat and just staying there with Kurt, inside Kurt, for the rest of his life.

He didn't experience any of that in real life, however, but he wouldn't complain when he woke from a brief nap during a movie at Kurt's house to find the boy curled into his side, paying rapt attention to the film. He'd seen it before, with his mother because she had no friends of her own, which made it far too easy to fall asleep to. Kurt had been oddly quiet all night, however, and while Dave was worried, he wouldn't push it.

He was actually feeling guilty because of the whole thing, though he hadn't technically done anything wrong. He had just wished on a star, thinking that it wouldn't come true... but it had, and of course he took advantage. He wasn't anything more than a gentleman and he hadn't even told Kurt about his feelings on purpose - granted, it had come out, but it hadn't been intended. If Kurt left now and decided to be with Blaine, he wouldn't interfere, as much as it would hurt him, but it didn't _seem _like Kurt was going to leave him - it still looked like Kurt was interested in him, all curled up next to him, so adorable, so sweet...

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes filled with emotion that Dave couldn't place. "I'm... scared," Kurt said softly and Dave raised an eyebrow, looking up at the film, RENT. Kurt hadn't said a word as he pulled it from the shelves, but the way he looked at it made Dave think that it was probably a favorite.

"Of the movie?" he asked, grin in place and eyebrows raised, and Kurt gave a shaky chuckle.

"No, not the movie, hamhock. I've only seen it a million times, so even if it _was_ frightening in any way, shape, or form, I wouldn't think so anymore. I was thinking... about earlier." He glanced up at Dave again, whose smile had fallen.

"Kurt..." he said quietly, his voice low and serious, and Kurt's expression tightened.

"Just tell me, Dave," he demanded, sitting up straight. "Before I hear it from Blaine." He paused, then his expression softened. He laid a hand on Dave's arm. "Please, tell me the truth, Dave."

Dave sighed heavily. "Don't hate me, Kurt." Kurt's mouth tightened into a flat line. "I... I wished. On a star," he said lamely and Kurt blinked, his expression relaxing in confusion.

"You've lost me," Kurt said honestly.

Dave let out another long sigh. "Look, Kurt. The truth, is that I'm a huge asshole. I've done things to you, horrible things, that you don't remember." He reached a hand up and cupped Kurt's cheek. He gently swiped his thumb over one high cheekbone. "I wished on a star, and I asked for a chance to take it all back, to apologize and make things right. I didn't think it would work—I was just being sentimental or something stupid like that, but it did work, and it took me back to September. Almost a year before."

He squirmed when Kurt frowned. "Not that I'm saying I'm buying this, but what could have happened that was worse than what you have done to me? I mean, that I wouldn't speak to you at all, that you would feel the need to make things right?" He paused, and paled. "Did you _kill _me, David Karofsky?" He pulled back just a bit and David shook his head in panic, knowing he had to explain before Kurt freaked himself out with no help from Dave.

"No, I swear to god I didn't kill you!" he said hurriedly. "I swear! And I mean, we were kind of friends when I made that wish. I just…" He bit his lip and admitted, "You were with that Warbler, Anderson, and I was jealous." His cheeks burned.

"You mean…" Kurt's mouth was a perfect 'o' of shock. "You mean, I really was dating Blaine?" Dave hung his head and nodded.

"A couple weeks after the day I came back to in this time, I…" His voice quieted. "I kissed you, against your will. I was so angry, and panicked, and I didn't want to admit I was gay, or that I had a crush on you, and you… you came to yell at me, to ask me what my problem was. I just... you were so close, Kurt, and I was already riled up. So I kissed you. I knew right away that it was a mistake, and that it hurt you… you tried to stage an intervention, tried to help, with Anderson, because he was so fuckin' dapper or whatever, but I denied anything ever happened."

Kurt was speechless and clearly unsure of what to say.

"I said horrible things to you, after that. I just started getting meaner… I knew you were scared. I _knew _it and I just… I was…" His voice broke and he pulled his arm back from where it had been wrapped around Kurt's body, assuming the smaller brunette wouldn't want him to be touching him. "I threatened your life. And you left McKinley, went to Dalton. You were happy there, and I just… spiraled. Treating myself like a king, thinking that since you were gone, I wouldn't have to think about who I really was anymore. Santana got me out of it, pretty much kicked my ass and told me to get my head out of it, you know? We started some new club, because you really wanted to come back to your friends, but you were scared of me, and Santana wanted to win prom queen. The Bullywhips. We stopped all the bullying, and promised to watch out for you, and you came back."

He felt a sharp sting of jealousy and anger as he finished, his words only barely making sense. "Anderson followed you, because he loved you. He's not really a bad guy, or anything…" He shifted uncomfortably. "There was some new Warbler, Sebastian or whatever, who liked your boyfriend. He convinced you to take Blaine to some new gay bar, and I ran into you there. Anderson and the Warbler kid were dancing, and you were alone, and we noticed each other and sort of talked. I'd moved to another school, trying to start anew or something like that. Made some friends, talked to some people like me. They called me a bear cub and all that."

Kurt gave an almost hysterical chuckle (for the innocent Kurt was, he obviously knew enough to get the humor) and Dave gave a little half-laugh as well. He would never be all big and burly like real 'bears', but he'd always be a cub. He knew it, and accepted it.

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit funny. And we were friends, we talked sometimes. I did a lot of work to make it up to you, but you know, you were with the other guy. I wasn't going to try and steal you away or something like that." He coughed. "So, I was a bit tipsy and really jealous and upset, and I was thinking about how horrible I was to you, and that if I hadn't been such a closet case, and such a bully, that maybe, we would have worked. So I saw a shooting star, and I wished on it. I was just being whiny, pathetic. I knew it wouldn't work, but I dunno, it was poetic or something."

"And then you woke up, a year previous, and decided to woo me?" Kurt asked, his voice high, like it was when he was uncomfortable or nervous.

He shook his head. "I just wanted to make things right. I figured you'd still wind up with Anderson, and I didn't think it would _work_. I had no active plans to steal you, remember? I just wanted to apologize, make your life a little easier. I figured I wouldn't have a chance anyway, but I didn't know any of the specifics about when you and Anderson met. I just figured one day it would happen and I'd have to stand back and just be a friend."

"But it didn't."

"No," he agreed softly. "It didn't. Weeks, months passed and you never met the guy. I didn't know how to get a hold of him, and I was… selfish." He shifted uncomfortably, guilty. "I didn't really want to. I realized what I had done differently might have changed what else was supposed to happen in the timeline. So I settled on being kind to you, being there, trying to fill the whole 'gay friend' thing that Anderson had been before you got together, but you found out about how I feel about you." He shrugged. "You know the rest. All I don't know is how Anderson remembers, though. That I don't get. Nobody else remembers what should have been."

He didn't look up at Kurt, didn't want to see the disgust that would be written all over his face.

"Dave." Kurt's voice was soft. He looked up despite his own wishes to meet the most gorgeous blue-green-grey eyes he'd ever seen, glimmering. "We have to fix this," he said gently. Dave nodded. He'd known this would happen. "We—"

They were interrupted with a soft beeping from Kurt's pocket. He sighed and pulled his phone out, pressing the 'talk' button and putting the device to his ear. "Hello, Blaine. We were talking about you."

Dave froze and closed his eyes again, trying to hold back the tears that stung them.

"No, Blaine, we should talk. I mean, all three of us. Are you free next Friday? Dave and I were going to have a movie night, but we can have a friend night, the three of us, and sort some things out." He looked up in confusion at Kurt, who had a patient expression. His eyes met Dave's and he reached out, threading their fingers together and squeezing. "Yes. All right, I'll call you later with specifics. Bye."

He looked over at Dave and bit his lip. "We need to fix this," he repeated softly. Dave just nodded and accepted a gentle kiss on his lips before Kurt stood. "I should go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Dave nodded again, frozen and feeling surprisingly empty. Kurt left. He figured it was probably permanent.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat across from David Karofsky, fingers twitching around his medium drip, with what he hoped was an expressionless look. Dave was quiet, sitting there examining him with a scrutinizing eye, looking like he hadn't slept in days. Blaine guessed that he hadn't, and he immediately felt sorry for him. He'd obviously told Kurt the truth—which Blaine had to admit took some serious balls on Dave's end—and it was apparent that things weren't going too well.<p>

"Karofsky," he said quietly. "May I ask why you called me out here?" He'd put some effort into getting him here, too, getting his phone number from Kurt.

"I wanted to apologize," Karofsky said in a voice equally soft and instantly he went from Karofsky to Dave in his mind, Blaine recognizing the tones of defeat in his voice. He couldn't continue to hate this man, not even after all he's done. "I've been rude to you and I know that I've… invariably ruined your life."

Blaine nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "You told Kurt everything, I take it."

"I did." Dave paused and continued. "He took it better than I thought he would. He's still speaking to me, after all. He won't tell me what he's planning, and other than being in the know, he hasn't acted much different than how he was before." Dave shrugged a little, clearly worried and more than a little confused.

"I don't know what he's planning, either," Blaine admitted honestly. "I don't think it's anything bad, though. We've talked a bit… he thinks a lot of you, David, and he respects that you told him the truth."

Dave nodded, but the haunted look in his eyes didn't leave. It just made the bags under them stand out more. Honestly, Dave _was _kind of attractive in a muscular, jock-like sort of way, and Blaine could understand why Kurt might go for that. He also seemed more sensitive than he let on, and it was really tugging at Blaine's heart strings. "I'm really fucking sorry."

Blaine looked up with an admittedly tight smile. "I know, David. I'm sorry, too, for flipping out on you." _For breaking your heart. Twice. _No, he was _not _going to feel guilty! It wasn't his fault! But he _did _feel guilty, and he knew it. Even after everything that this boy had done, after everything he had done to _Kurt_, who deserved the world and more… he still couldn't hate the jock. After another examination of those horrible bags under his eyes, he hesitantly asked, "David, if you don't mind my asking... have you been sleeping?"

Despite his dry smile, his eyes were haunted, and the look made the bags under his eyes more pronounced. "No, not really." Blaine would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he felt even more guilty, though he knew he wasn't at blame. What could he say? He had a giving heart. "No," he responded. "There is really no reason for you to be apologizing to me." And Dave was, intentionally or not, tugging at his heartstrings and making Blaine want to reach out and hug him.

"Look, how about this? Kurt obviously has something planned and knowing him, it probably has something to do with us being friends." He kept his eyes on Dave's. "So, why don't we call it even?" It wasn't all that even in reality, but it would have to do. "Start over."

Dave was nodding in agreement before he finished. "I'm… surprisingly down with that." His lips turned upward in a half-smile. "You're pretty cool, Blaine." First name basis, Blaine acknowledged. Now they were getting somewhere. "Do you mind if I ask you something, though?"

Blaine looked up from his coffee cup, shrugging.

"Why do you remember, do you think?" Dave asked, leaning over the table and resting his elbows on it. He propped his head up on his right hand. Blaine exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe…" he said slowly. "Because that shooting star? Wasn't so much a blind guess." He chuckled nervously. "I wished on that star, too. Or least I assume it was the same one. The night before I woke up back in September, I made a wish on a star that I'd get to keep Kurt forever." He shrugged, blushing.

Dave was quiet for a while. "I think, you know, we could be friends. I owe you that much, at least."

Blaine's return smile was bright and far more real than it had been earlier that day. He was feeling more and more like himself lately—even his hair was gelled once more, perfect and in order. "Definitely," he said with a wide grin. He held his hand out, just waiting for Dave to take it.

He did.

* * *

><p>Their "friend night" was far less awkward than any of them had anticipated. Kurt had expected fighting between his two almost-boyfriends (whom he still had no idea what to do with), Blaine had expected a little awkwardness between the three of them, and Dave… well, Dave had expected he'd be the third wheel while the love of his life and his new friend made out on the couch.<p>

None of those things happened, however, and Dave was surprised when, after a long talk that could have been summed up as 'I'm terrified and I have no idea what to do with the two of you, so let's just all be friends and see where it goes?' but instead took almost an hour and a half of Kurt rambling and getting more and more flustered while Blaine and Dave shared glances, they all wound up on the couch with Kurt curled into his side as per the usual and Blaine on his other side.

At first, that had been a little weird. There wasn't room on the other side of Kurt, which he was pretty sure was a planned thing, so Blaine had stood there for a minute looking uncomfortable until Dave rolled his eyes, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down.

"I'm officially gay," he announced a few minutes after that. "Lady boys on each side. I'm also a pimp." He was successful in making them both laugh, and counted that as a good thing, as well as thanking the gods that his parents were out of town as opposed to coming home from work to seeing them all together like that.

Their little trio was uneven until about halfway through _Moulin Rouge, _chosen by both Blaine and Kurt, when Dave had gotten twitchy and had to shift. He'd had an arm around Kurt, and Blaine had just been sitting next to Dave's other side awkwardly, the dip in the couch bringing them fairly close together without being intimate on purpose, but when he shifted his other arm wound up on the back of the couch, behind Blaine. It wasn't for another twenty minutes that Blaine was tired enough that he was resting against Dave's body, very similarly to Kurt on the other side, and his arm slid down to Blaine's shoulders. They didn't move for the rest of the movie, until Kurt got up to put a new one in.

By the time that one was over, Blaine was tucked into his side neatly and Dave felt a strange surge of affection. Blaine really wasn't so bad, especially when he had his head buried in Dave's shoulder and was so clearly asleep it made Dave feel childish urges to leave a whipped cream mustache on his oh-so-perfect face. Kurt, on his other side, was fighting laughter, his body pressed against Dave's as well.

As this fact really hit home, he had to fight a blush and an erection at the same time. He was over the moon for Kurt, and increasingly fond of Blaine (which was odd, because they'd only been on speaking terms for three and a half days), and he was in the middle of a twink sandwich.

No more thinking, he decided when his cheeks did in fact heat up against his will.

"How are we getting him home?" Dave asked, forcing the blush down, though he was sure (judging by the Cheshire cat smile, perhaps) that Kurt had seen it.

"He strikes me as the type to be a bitch when he gets woken up…" Kurt mused, leaning over to peer into Blaine's sleeping face. "Aww… but he's adorable. Gimme a sec, I'll text his mom, tell her he fell asleep and we don't want to wake him. Or just that he wants to stay the night! I'll just pretend to be Blaine... ooh, I've never pretended to be _dapper _before!"

"You want him to stay here?" Dave's voice was colored with disbelief and Kurt grinned.

"Bonding, Dave, bonding," he said calmly. "I'll stay, too! Slumber party!"

Texts were sent and soon they were settled in with yet another movie. Dave didn't remember it finishing.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke, he was warm, slightly uncomfortable, and still rather tired. He adjusted his right arm and the uncomfortable feeling went away. He snuggled into his pillow and hummed his pleasure. He liked the state of being half-awake—it was nice. Still desperately wanting sleep, still exhausted, but the bed feels <em>so <em>much more comfortable. Proven fact.

Only, his pillow groaned and last he checked, they weren't supposed to do that. He would have spoken up, would have pulled away, but he only cracked an eye open and then blinked in astonishment.

His body was half on top of Dave's, the other half taken by Kurt, whose legs were tangled in Dave's right, Blaine's with his left. At some point during the night, the couch had been pulled out into a rather lumpy mattress and the three of them had cozied up to each other under the blanket that had been over the back of the sofa.

It took him a few more seconds to realize that Dave was awake, and watching them both curiously. His arm was wrapped firmly around Blaine's body, his large hand just below Blaine's shoulder. He felt Dave's thumb rubbing circles into the skin there, felt its warmth through his shirt, and couldn't help a small smile.

"I had fun, surprisingly," he said softly and Dave, whose eyes had been on Kurt, flickered back to him. He nodded.

"I'm feeling the same way you are," he murmured. "God, he's just so beautiful." His voice was low, a near reverent whisper, and Blaine felt his throat close up. Yes, he still felt the same way about Kurt that he had before, but he'd been thinking, for a second, that maybe Dave had been implying that he'd enjoyed spending time with him. "I'm glad you came," Dave continued with a faint smile. Blaine hated the hope that welled in his chest, but returned his smile anyways.

He'd always been too forgiving, too trusting, and in the course of a week, he'd gone from being a little distrusting to hating to being _friends_ with David Karofsky, and he blamed his fickle nature entirely. "I'm glad I came, too." He wasn't lying, though he desperately wished he was. He wanted to move before it got awkward, but he didn't, and Dave's thumb continued to rub circles into his back.

He looked over at Kurt's sleeping face, knowing it was worth it. He _was_ beautiful, every inch of him. His eyes were closed, his breathing light, and his cheeks were naturally pink, rosy and such a lovely contrast to his pale skin. He loved Kurt, so much. Dave did, too, which was probably why they were getting on so well. They had a common goal, a common focus. Kurt.

Blaine adjusted himself again, hesitantly putting his head over Dave's heartbeat. He half expected to be pushed away, but instead, Dave just rewrapped his arm around Blaine and continued to watch Kurt. He'd never been so intimate with anyone before and he couldn't lie; he liked it. He liked the warmth, liked the arm around him, keeping him safe. "I figured out what he's planning," Dave said softly. Blaine blinked, lifting his head from Dave's chest to peer at him with a curious expression.

"You... what is it?" His eyes widened when Dave's cheeks darkened.

"He wants us both," Dave said simply, his other hand stroking Kurt's hair. "It's the only way he sees that will be fair to both of us."

Blaine, for all intents and purposes, was stunned into silence. Could that really be what Kurt was planning? "He wants a relationship... with both of us? How is that fair?"

David didn't have time to reply; Kurt had woken up and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm not saying I get two boyfriends," Kurt grumbled sleepily. "I'm saying we all get two boyfriends. Three-way relationship, Blaine." His eyes, glancing up at him from where his head lay on Dave's shoulder, were determined. "That's why I wanted you to start coming to movie night. I was hoping... I thought that maybe, since we were together, you'd be willing to put up with Dave, be friends." He blushed and shrugged. "Because I kind of really like both of you. I may have not known you for long - that I remember - but I feel like I have, and I wanted to try. And then I saw you and David together, and..." He bit his lip and looked away, his cheeks such a bright pink there was no way they both hadn't noticed, and figured out what he was saying.

"You thought we were hot together," Dave concluded with a roll of the eyes. The words made Blaine blush, too, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about being all curled up under Dave's arm.

"I'm not saying let's all just jump into bed together without thinking about it!" he argued, still blushing a slightly darker shade than Blaine. "I'm just saying. It would be a perfect solution to this problem, and I think, well, you two would work. Just as well as Dave and I. And I assume that Blaine and I worked if he's so worked up about this reality switch, so, I figured..." He but his lip again. "All I mean is that if it happens... I won't be opposed to the idea."

"You're insane," Blaine deadpanned, but he smiled and reached over, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's lips that made his blush darken. "But for you... if it happens, it happens."

* * *

><p>They didn't speak of Kurt's admittedly sound idea for another month. The three of them continued to spend time together, made easier by Blaine's long-awaited transfer to McKinley and the significant lack of both Blaine's and Dave's parents. Even Mercedes didn't spend half as much time with Kurt as she used to between movie nights, shopping trips that only Blaine really participated in, and group dates to Breadsticks. Blaine would feel bad, knowing how left out Mercedes felt, but he wasn't about to give his own happiness up and he knew the diva didn't expect him to. She was a bit lonely, yes, but she had Tina and she knew that Kurt was happy.<p>

"You're insane," Blaine repeated some weeks later, which may as well have been his catch phrase for as often as he said it. "Completely mad. Of course Snape was with James. There's obviously some unsolved tension between them that had NOTHING to do with Lily."

Dave and Kurt both rolled their eyes, sitting cross-legged on their respective sides of their game of Monopoly.

"Who's insane?" Dave countered. "He was in love with Lily. Harry/Draco, I'll accept. Snape/James? No way."

"You're both deluded," Kurt snorted. "He was definitely shagging Lucius! And maybe Abraxas, too." Blaine groaned and the countertenor laughed loudly. "You only dislike it because you know it's true. Those pureblood rituals... it happens." Dave rolled is eyes at their banter and rolled the dice, ignoring Titanic playing on the flat screen in the background.

"You know what? I'm just going to let you believe what you want," Blaine said with a half-smile, dealing Dave his newest property. "Ridiculous." In the past five weeks and two days (Blaine was counting, and felt like such a girl for doing so), he'd gotten to know Dave almost as well as he knew Kurt. Honestly, he considered the two his closest friends - though he was more than a little bit fond of the both of them, not that he planned to make an announcement about that - and he was almost glad for Dave's wish. It had been a long road and Blaine had suffered, but now, not only did he have Kurt back, he had Dave. It so very nearly shamed him to admit that, even to himself, he would be afraid to lose the jock now. He wanted them both, and no matter how shocked he'd been when the idea had originally come up, he could understand the reasoning. It wasn't particularly a sexual thing - he just wanted them both in his life and every day he woke up terrified that he would be back in his old life, no matter the good in it.

_Don't cry for me, Argentina; the truth is I never left you_...

Blaine's head snapped up from the board to Kurt, who was pulling his phone out of his pocket with a bored expression. "Hello, Rachel," he greeted her, automatically switching into Queen Kurt mode. "What can I do for you?"

He wasn't listening anymore. He was in another place, another time, watching half in awe and half in disappointment as Kurt sang for the Warblers, knowing the piece wasn't quite right for the audition yet unable to stop himself from thinking about how _beautiful _Kurt made it. It was no Blackbird, which would always have a special spot in his heart, but it was still absolutely lovely.

Kurt's subsequent sigh brought him back. "No, Rachel, I'm afraid I'm not available. Yes, I'm with Dave and Blaine. Who else would I be with?" He paused and scowled. "Mercedes is out of town with her grandfather, which is _none _of your business. What do you want, Berry?" Dave frowned at the same time Blaine did. Both knew how strained things were with Kurt and Rachel. "Just shut up about Mercedes! She knows what's going on and she's _not_ angry with me. I'm going to hang up if you don't tell me what you want in the next two seconds."

Blaine looked over at Dave and mouthed '_When did he tell Mercedes?'_ Dave shrugged, knowing as well as Blaine did that they may not have been hanging out as much recently, but Kurt still told Mercedes everything, and he still considered her his best friend.

"I honestly don't care about your duet with Finn. Perhaps 'Hate That I Love You'. Seems appropriate." There was high screeching from the other end of the phone and Kurt held it away from his ear with a sour expression. "Would you please _calm down_, Rachel? It was a joke. No, I didn't mean it seriously." A pause. "I was more referring to Finn towards you, but whatever. I don't know, Rachel! Do 'All I Ask Of You' or something."

He hung up a second later without a goodbye, his expression instantly clearing. "I can't stand that girl," he announced calmly and Dave laughed, handing Kurt the dice.

"We know," Blaine said with a small smile, playing with one of the unused game pieces. "I'm not totally sure she can stand you, either. She just likes to bug any and all divas that pose a threat." Kurt rolled his eyes, but his smile had returned.

Their night, alone once again, was pleasant. Blaine felt almost bad for Dave—his parents were constantly out of town since Dave had come out, several weeks after the shooting star fiasco, and they all knew the unspoken reason why. It wasn't a surprise when they wound up on the pull-out couch again, one of Dave's arms around each of them. They were all quiet for a while, watching Phantom of the Opera, unsurprised that Kurt's quip on the phone had put him in the mood for it. About halfway through, they paused it for food due to the low rumbling of Dave's stomach.

"I'm starving," he grumbled and Blaine laughed at him as they all heaved themselves off the bed and wandered in the general direction of the kitchen.

"So are we," Kurt teased as he pushed him out of the way to get into the fridge. "Chicken sound good? There's a whole rotisserie in here." They both knew that Kurt only offered because he just wanted to hurry and get back to their cuddling. It was rare he ate much more than salad (though they told him often he didn't need the diet; he was _such _a twig), but they wouldn't complain.

"I'll get the plates," Blaine suggested, already reaching for the top cupboard. He wasn't quite tall enough and stood on his tip-toes, trying quite valiantly to snag a few without bringing the whole shelf down. Suddenly, there was a larger, warm body pressed against his back and he shivered. It seemed like the room went silent as Dave lowered the plates into Blaine's waiting hands.

"D-Dave," he stuttered, suddenly feeling shockingly virginal. He was a virgin and no prude, but he hadn't thought about Dave in a sexual way before having him pressed against his body. Now, he couldn't seem to get the thought out of his head and the plates were taken from him, set on the counter. A large, warm hand tilted his head back and surprisingly soft lips covered his.

Without the plates to worry about, he turned around with a quiet moan and slid his arms around Dave's neck, opening his mouth for his tongue. God, Dave was a good kisser and he just couldn't bring himself to pull away. His knees were weak and his head was in the clouds and when Dave broke their kiss his lips tingled pleasantly. As his thought processes started again, he caught the sound of a high keen and almost giggled when he realized what had happened.

Dave turned enough to give him a clear view of Kurt, who leaned against the kitchen table. First Blaine noticed the flush to Kurt's rosy cheeks, then how hard he was biting his lip, then the way his arms and legs trembled. He didn't notice the tenting in Kurt's knee-length boy-school shorts until Dave laughed, his gaze focused downward. Once upon a time, they all knew he would have been shocked, or even disgusted. Now he was amused, and if judging by the glint in his eyes, aroused.

Blaine felt his own jeans tighten around the crotch because of Kurt's appearance, like a kitten in heat. Absolutely mouth watering, he thought idly. "Baby penguin," he chuckled under his breath. Kurt really didn't know how sexy he was when he wasn't trying. Well, Blaine was determined to show him. He laid a hand on Dave's arm and he smiled widely, stepping aside. Not bothering to cover his own arousal even when Kurt seemed embarrassed of his own.

"This is what you wanted," he murmured in Kurt's ear, leaning over his body, being sure their lower halves didn't touch. He was teasing, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He may have been a virgin himself, but he at least knew how this worked.

Dave walked over, his hand groping Blaine's ass, his middle finger running up between his cheeks. He shuddered lightly, wanting more, and he could see his own reflection in Kurt's gorgeous eyes. His pupils, much like Kurt's were so dilated they swallowed the iris, making them near black with, in Blaine's case, a thin ring of green-brown around them. His hand slipped down, rubbing over the front of Kurt's shorts. The countertenor whimpered, his breath coming quickly.

"_Mmm_," Blaine let slip as one thick finger teased his entrance through his jeans, Dave's other hand on Kurt's chest, teasing one nipple with two fingers. "Kurt, can I touch you?" His voice was as desperate as his hand, husky and needy, and he fully expected Kurt to say no. He didn't, however; just nodded and keened again like he was being tortured, his hips bucking into Blaine's hand. They all knew torture had nothing to do with it.

His fingers were quickly fumbling with buttons, trying to ignore the fact that Dave was slipping a hand - the same one that had been on Kurt - into his jeans, a firm hand wrapping around his cock just as his own wrapped around Kurt's. Dave's other hand was merciless, teasing his entrance without ceasing. Blaine leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a needy kiss as the hand on his ass disappeared and was replaced with Dave's body, a hard bulge pressed against him. He groaned, a complete mess, and kissed Kurt harder, who was clinging to him desperately, knowing his knees definitely wouldn't be able to keep him up.

"Dave," Blaine growled, low and thick with lust. "Your bedroom, now." He wasn't asking, the order clear as day. Dave had Kurt scooped into his arms in a second and Blaine stumbled into his room, not bothering to flick on the lights because the bedside lamp was on and it bathed the room in light. The minute Kurt was lowered onto Dave's bed, a queen size, Blaine was on him, ripping off shirts and exploring toned muscle with his tongue, his hand slipping back into the boy's shorts.

Blaine was preoccupied with Kurt's body, writhing beneath him, but he didn't miss it when Dave pulled his jeans off, displaying his bare lower half. He ripped his mouth from Kurt's abdominal muscles when he felt a lubricated finger press against him, slipping inside slowly, and cried out. It wasn't painful - Blaine may not have had any men inside of him, but he had fooled around and he was no stranger to that world. He had always thought that he would prefer to top, but thy only thing he could think about was to have himself inside of that tight heat he was sure the brunette contained and to have Dave inside of him, thick and filling him to the brim.

"Blaine," Kurt panted, "_Blaine_!" He loosened his hand, which was nearly too tight around Kurt's erection, sliding it up to twist around the head again. "Oh my god, Blaine…" He was babbling now, eyes shut so tight that not a shred of light would get through.

"You are so gorgeous," he whispered feverishly against the v of Kurt's hip. "So, so beautiful, and Dave—_oh_, Dave!" He cried out again as his entrance tightened around another finger, slick and _oh god_ that squelching sound would drive him crazy, with those little noises that Kurt was whimpering, so _damn _beautiful—

"Your mental filter disappears when you're horny," Dave whispered into his ear and to distract himself, praying to god he wouldn't come before he was buried in Kurt's ass, he groped the nightstand for the lube. It took less than a second to have those shorts and Kurt's briefs off and his finger wiggling into Kurt's body, making the smaller boy shriek like a banshee.

"Oh, my god, Blaine what are you—"

His words cut off as he shuddered, a visible shiver going through his body. "That's weird," Kurt whispered, the words barely audible. His skin was so lovely, just flushed the perfect shade of red that Blaine couldn't help but mark up, leaving sweet kisses all over his stomach, licking the line of his belly button.

"Imagine how I feel," he breathed and outright _groaned _into the skin of Kurt's thigh, purposely ignoring the flushed virgin length hovering just a scant inch from his cheek. He slipped another finger inside that slick, tight heat, his grip slipping when a third finger joined the other two, thrusting roughly in his body. _"Dave—" _he choked when the middle finger, impossibly long and thick and _fuck him _if he didn't wish it was Dave's cock, brushed against his prostate.

"I adore you both," Dave groaned, his voice far lower than Blaine's had ever been and so hoarse and he wanted him so, so badly it was almost stressful. "So, so beautiful…"

"Bl-_aine_—" Kurt moaned and Blaine dug his finger into the same spot again that he'd obviously hit the first time. As Dave added a fourth to him, he added a third to Kurt. "Blaine, that—" There was that high keening again and Blaine couldn't help but lap at the head of Kurt's cock, glancing up at the may he adored so much with his messy brown hair and lust-blown eyes. He looked so fucked out already and Blaine hadn't even fucked him yet and he was thinking that maybe, yeah, he had no filter when he was aroused.

"So, so gorgeous…"

Blaine outright screamed loudly and writhed so badly his fingers slipped from Kurt's body and he just slumped there, his ass in the air, held up by Dave's hands because his knees definitely wouldn't be able to keep it up on his own with Dave's cock inside of him. Kurt was whining softly, his fingers tangled in Blaine's hair, and with a shudder, he forced himself to push his upper body up and, reaching back to pull Dave with him, heaved himself up onto he bed.

"This is going to hurt a bit," he breathed into Kurt's jaw. "But you'll love it, I swear to god—"

Kurt reached out and pulled him forward into a messy kiss, rolling his hips against Blaine's, who groaned into his mouth and arranged himself just so, pressing against Kurt's entrance. Dave was thrusting shallowly behind him that it was difficult to keep steady, but he managed to slip in only a bit at a time, his breathing heavy, his heart pounding in his chest at the exertion. "So tight," he managed to choke out and Kurt bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"It… only hurts a little bit," he panted and Blaine nodded, waiting patiently, trying not to rock too much as Dave fucked him, slowly, reaching so much deeper than Blaine had ever managed to with his own fingers. He waited so patiently, peppered kisses all over Kurt's face, caressing every inch of him that he could reach.

When he nodded, Blaine had to use the power of any deity that would listen not to snap his hips forward immediately, but he did dig in deeper before pulling out and thrusting, drawing another cry from Kurt.

He couldn't tell a soul what happened after that, not with any clarity. All he remembered was the depth of the length inside of him, the heat of Kurt, and when it was over he only vaguely remembered having his mouth on Kurt's cock as he was fucked back into arousal by Dave, lubed by Dave's and Blaine's own cum. He remembered the warmth and the passion and he remembered the most spectacular _two _orgasms of his life in rapid succession.

He loved Kurt, he thought as he held the boy to his chest later that night. He looked over at the jock on the other side of him and reached out for a kiss. He thought he might love Dave, too.

* * *

><p>Kurt and his two boyfriends sat around the Hummel kitchen table, fidgeting nervously. He'd shown up with the announcement that he <em>had <em>an announcement, but from the death glares Burt was sending towards the two unfamiliar teenagers, he'd definitely figured it out.

"Dad," Kurt said weakly, twirling spaghetti with his fork distractedly. "I, um…" He blushed and looked down when his two lovers sighed, reaching over for his hands.

"We're dating," Blaine said respectfully, squeezing Kurt's dainty fingers.

"The three of us," Dave chimed in, sounding remarkably blasé, but Blaine could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"And while we realize that it's probably what you wanted for Kurt—"

"—definitely not," Kurt mumbled, hiding his eyes with a hand stolen from Dave.

"—we love him," Blaine finished sincerely.

Carole was looking between the three of them with a smug smirk, her hand on Finn's shoulder, who looked rather confused. "But how—"

Kurt's cheeks turned cherry red and Dave smirked. Blaine, being the only one who wasn't thinking dirty thoughts (thought the question did, admittedly, call for them), rolled his eyes and answered calmly. "Finn Hudson, as fond as I am of you after our last football discussion, I refuse to explain the mechanics of this to you."

Finn himself blushed and looked down, then over at Burt, whose expression was frighteningly blank.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," he deadpanned when the room went silent, waiting for him to speak.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh and Dave rubbed his back reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at his two lovers, affectionately dubbed idiots, who were sitting in front of their TV playing Halo. Their apartment was rather large, mostly paid for by Blaine's parents and Kurt's Broadway paycheck, with their huge bedroom, two bathrooms, a gorgeous marble kitchen and a huge living room, complete with wraparound couch.<p>

"I swear to god, Blaine—" Dave lurched to the side as if that would help his cause and Kurt rolled his eyes at them, knowing they'd be up to for another hour or so. He loved them both, dearly, but _really?_

"Yes!" Blaine cried suddenly, fist in the air, hair messy and curly and adorable. "Babe, did you see that? I mean, my _gosh_, I totally just won, I beat Dave _so bad_…" His cheeks were pink with pleasure and if Kurt wasn't wrong, there was a tent in his jeans.

"Really?" he snorted, sliding off the couch to stand in front of him incredulously, blocking the screen of Dave's defeat. "You're aroused by that?"

"The sweet smell of defeat—how often is it I beat Dave at this game?" he exclaimed, his eyes bright and his mouth laughing and he was just so damn gorgeous Kurt's heart squeezed. "He gets so whiny and upset because he _lost—" _Blaine's laughter grew louder as Dave pulled him onto his lap, growling into his ear.

"You are just a glutton for punishment," Dave said in his low I-really-want-to-fuck-you voice and Kurt laughed, too—the right way, his head thrown back, his mouth wide open in a grin. Dave reached around, like he was going to grab at Blaine's crotch, but instead, he pulled Kurt down into Blaine's lap (and Dave's by default) by the back of the leg and kissed him soundly, letting Kurt take care of Blaine's arousal.

"I love you," Kurt murmured, still giggling, against Blaine's lips. "Both of you."

Blaine smiled against his mouth and Dave rolled his eyes. "Pansy." A pause in which Kurt waiting expectedly. "I love you, too. Both you gorgeous little twinks."

Blaine didn't respond. He just ground down on Dave's lap and kissed Kurt back. In the end, everything had turned out all right, Kurt had to admit. In spite of forced kisses and a history he didn't remember, in spite of shooting stars.

He was happy.

**Forgive any errors… this thing is a _monster_. Please enjoy!**

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
